Dying Light of the Dead
by The Superior Dragon Knight
Summary: Harran. Hell on Earth. I was here when it all began, struggling to survive. For sometime now I hoped and prayed that someday, this nightmare will end. But after meeting a group of survivors from the outside I learned the horrifying truth. No one is coming to save us. Now all that we can do is do what we always have. Survive. Good Night and Good Luck.
1. Chapter 1

**What's happening guys newest fanfic writer Superior Dragon Knight and today I'm here to bring you a story idea that has been raging in my mind since the release of Dying Light. Granted I already have another story still ready to be finished I just wanted to get this one out of my system, so I will have to juggle two stories. Now this story is still in Harran but I just wanted to point out that the HOTD crew will appear in this story. My OC like many others in Harran knows parkour so that's going to be tricky writing all these climbing sequences and everything. Another thing is my OC/cannon relationship, now I know there are all these Saeko/OC pairing and everything but I would like you guys to give a vote for this. But first read my story, get a view on my characters personality and prowess, then give me a pairing and I don't think Shizuka is a proper choice mainly because my character is 17. It will either be Saeko, Rei or Takagi so read on then pm me some pairing ideas which later into the story I will rack up and make the final choice. Caution, rated M for language, gore, and very descriptive sex scenes…. Later in the story wink, wink.**

Chapter 1 Things go from bad to worse

Standing ontop the roof of drug store, I looked out across the zombie infected streets of the Slums. Blood stained the pavement where an unlucky survivor I tried to save had been rip apart by the horde of Biters the stumbled around the street, looking up at me as the stupidly stumbled over the barracked of spikes some random survivors had been setting up all around the Slums. I gazed in disgust at the undead fuckers as they just reached their arms up at me, feebly trying to grab me while I stood 2 stories above them ontop the building.

Dumb motherfuckers, these bastards are easy to kill alone but are nightmares as hordes. Shifting my gaze, I looked over at the bloody remains of the unlucky survivor that had recently died under my care. His body was practically unrecognizable. His head had been ripped off and tossed to the side by the Biters as they proceeded to rip him apart, entrails were scattered about in a bloody mess around the street along with pieces of mangled flesh. Smashing my eyes shut, I looked away. It was my job to protect him, I was supposed to guide him to this drug store and find some Gauze and Alcohol for his injured brother that had been bitten by a Biter. Although he had received some Antizin, he still needed medical treatment. Fuck! Now I'm going to have to explain his death to his brother and the other survivors in the village not far from here.

Looking out across the horizon, past the row of buildings and concrete quarantine walls, the sun was beginning to set. I better haul my ass back to the village once I get the supplies, darkness brings death while you're in this city. Looked down from the building, I could see a broken window just 15 feet below me. Obviously someone or something had broken in looking for something. I made sure to calculate my jump before I leaped down, knowing that one slip could have me land in the wave of Biters waiting for me at the bottom of the building.

Stepping over the edge, I fell. The wind whooshed loudly in my ears as I began to pick up speed, the horde of moaning Biters looking up at my falling form expectantly. Hungering to devour my corpse as I neared them. Just before I hit the ground, I twisted around in midair and grabbed the ledge of the broken window, feeling the bones in my wrists all the way to my shoulders strain against my weight. Hauling myself over the ledge, I scrambled into the medical center through the broken window. Taking care to gaze around the room before setting foot inside the building.

It appeared as if a hurricane had torn through the room, it must have been an office before whatever entered the building destroyed it. Papers were scattered about around the floor, some of them covered in dried blood. A small desk had been over turned on the opposite side of the room with one of its legs broken off. As I stepped from the window, I heard something crash making me jerk my head towards the noises direction. Snarls escaped through the door as another crash came from through the room. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly drew my machete from my backpack. Taking slow and easy steps through the doorway, looking around to see what appeared to be a medical supplies room. Good, looks like I found the doctor's office. Keeping my machete drawn, I quickly began to search the room. Ripping cabinets open, I found nothing but empty space.

"Damn it!" I growled in frustration, looking through the blinds of a window inside the room. I watched as the sun began to disappear below the horizon. The sky was beginning to darken. Better get moving, quick. Returning my back to the search at hand, I glanced over to at a nearby desk and see a small mini fridge with a medical sign on it. Jackpot.

Running over to the fridge I grab the small black handle of the fridge and throw it open, revealing two packages of Guaze."Alright, now for the Alcohol." I muttered, stuffing the two packages into my backpack.

Once I had secured the Guaze in my backpack, I slide over the metal desk of the operation table and landed at the front of a set of stairs leading down to storage room below. Usually where they keep the Alcohol to keep it cool. Once again, I heard the snarls of some kind of creature escape from the dark room, along with a series of banging sounds. Taking a deep breath, I made my way down the steps, clicking my flashlight on which I had taped to my shoulders. The snarling grew louder as I stepped down the steps, looking over to see a trapped Biter moaning and snarling, slamming its shoulders against the metal wall of a garage door.

The undead motherfucker must have been trapped here for some time, mainly due to the fact I noticed the bloody remains of some poor bastard that feel victim to the Biter. His bloody bones were scattered about the blood stained floor of the storage building, bits and pieces of the man's flesh were still attached to the bones.

Finding myself at the bottom of the steps, the Biter was literally 10 feet away from me. Completely oblivious to me as I stepped up behind it. Catching wind of my scent, the Biter began to turn around. Moaning as it reached its arms out to grab me. Swiftly grabbing its arm, I tossed its arm to the side and brought my machete down. Splitting its skull open, reveling its brains. The Biter suddenly stiffened up, its arms falling limply to its sides as it fell over on its side, pulling my machete from its mangled skull.

Then, the sounds of nightmares came from outside. I froze, my heart pounding in my chest as the sounds came again, shrill screaming echoing out across the sky. Looking down at the crack of the garage door, I saw the ruminates of the suns light slowly turn die away. Shit! I have to move fast.

Not even bothering to search the room, I ran over to the nearest refrigerator and hurriedly opened it. Revealing one bottle of medical Alcohol. That'll have to be good enough. Swiping the bottle of liquid from the fridge, I rushed back up the stairs, nearly tripping over the Biters body as I hurried up the stairs. As I made it to the doctor's office upstairs a sound outside made me stop. It was a rutting sound, like some kind of animal foraging for food. It might have fooled other people, but I recognized that sound. A sound that made my heart stop and my spin freeze. Staring at the window across the room, I could see the stars scattered across the night sky and the full moon rising in the distance. It was night time now, and that was when the real monsters come out to play.

Then that sound came again, this time louder and in the form of a shrill screech that made my heart race. Ducking down behind the metal desk, I peeked out from the side of the desk as I heard glass shatter and fall to the floor. Ripping the blinds from the window along with it.

Standing in the middle of the broken glass was quite possibly the most terrifying creature in the world, a true monster. It was a Volatile, a broad shouldered infected, slightly taller than your average Biter. It was completely nude with exposed rib bones that flexed with each heavy breath it took. Exposed muscle tissue was visible along its bare chest and shoulders, and it wielded mandible jaw made clicking noises as it shifted its glowing orange bloodshot eyes around the room.

Shit, this damn creature was cutting off my escape route. Looking out from behind the desk I glanced over at the now open window in which the creature had entered. If I could distract the creature long enough, I could leap out the window and make a run for it. A very terrifying run. Looking over at the creature, I quickly ducked back behind the table as it tossed a feral glare at me. Slowly opening my backpack, I pulled out a mess of firecrackers tied together with a string and yanked out my lighter from my pockets, flicking it open and setting one of the firecrackers. Rising up from behind the desk, I flung the firecrackers through the doorway into the next room, watching as the Volatile instantly jerked its head into the direction of the firecrackers as they went off. Screeching as it dashed into the room after the noise.

Now was my chance, making a mad dash towards the window, I leaped out of the building and fell towards the ground. Rolling to a recover as I landed, without my parkour training a fall like that would have crippled anyone else. I looked up as I heard another screech, my flashlight landing on another Volatile just 30 feet away from me. Glaring at me hungrily as it made a lung towards me. Rolling out of the creature's way, I scrambled to my feet and made a run for it. Looking back for a split second to see the Volatile that I distracted with fireworks leap out from the window it had broken, landing with a grunt before it looked up and screamed at me, giving chance with the second Volatile right behind it. I looked forward, trying my hardest not to look back at the tailing predators knowing it would make me trip over something or bump into another Volatile. My heart was pounding in my ears, I panted ragged breaths as I hooked a left down an alleyway, nearly bumping into a stray Biter. Dodging around the Biter, a shiver traveled up my spin as I witness it begin to convulse, vomiting blood as it began to mutate.

Ignoring the Biters horrendous transformation, I placed a foot ontop its bald head while it was on its hands and knees and rocketed up into the air. Sailing over another incoming Volatile as it dashed down the alleyway towards me. Rolling to a recovery, I sprinted out of the alleyway. Dashing towards the building infront of me and leaping up, grabbing a low hanging roof made of rusted metal sheets. Pulling myself up, I quickly leaped up again and grabbed the iron railings of an overhanging patio and hauled myself up. Looking down for only a split second, I could see four Volatiles screeching at me from the street below. I looked down below me as I noticed two Night Walkers scrambling towards me, huffing and snarling as they scrambled up after me.

Frowning my eyebrows, I vaulted over the railing of the patio and landed on the metal sheet roof of a neighboring patio. Leaping up and grabbing the ledge of the roof above me. Pulling myself over the roofs edge, I ran across the open rooftops, occasionally looking back to see if any Volatiles or Night Walkers were still after me. When I was satisfied that I had lost the pursuit, I frowned my eyebrows and made my way across the rooftops. Heading back to the survivors camp not far from here. Dreading having to explain the survivors death to his brother and friends.

Leaping across a long gap, I managed to grab ahold of an air conditioner stationed on the side of the building and launched myself upwards, cat grabbing the ledge. When I pulled myself over the ledge and trotted across the rooftop, I froze when I caught sight of what used to be the survivors camp. Corpses of were scattered about with Night Walkers, Volatiles and unmutated Biters feasting app-on their remains. Fire raged around the wrecked camp, burning the several tents and small shops that used to house the survivors. I clenched my teeth and slammed my fist against the stone ledge of the building. There were kids in this fucking camp! Little kids that had their whole life ahead of them, and now their fucking dead!

"God damn it!" I screamed, my scream echoing across the night sky. The screeches of Volatiles returned my scream but I ignored them, I just stared down at the carnage below me. Fighting not to leap down there and kill every single fucking infected in the ruined camp. After a few sorrowful moments, I finally sighed. Rising up and looked to my left, in the distance I could see the Tower. That's where Brecken and his crew stay. I could head back and give them what little supplies I found, and give them the grim news of the village's death. Maybe even stay the night until morning before heading back to my safe zone.

Tossing one last glance at the dead village, I closed my eyes and sighed, looking up ahead toward the Tower. "Best get moving." I muttered to myself, dashing across the rooftop and leaping over the edge, landing on the next building as I made my way back to the Tower, leading from rooftop to rooftop

XXX

The calm sea air tickled my nose as I gaze out across the water, watching as city buildings began to draw closer and closer. We had finally gotten out of Tokonosu with the rest of our families, the only one who's family wasn't with us was Takagi's, as hard as it was for her to accept, her family was most likely dead. Tagging along with us once I found my mom was Rei's father, a chief of police. We managed to find a kindly ships captain that told us of a quarantined city that was safe from the Them. Although he was a shady old man that made me and the others feel uneasy about him, we had to take that chance of finally finding a safe place from Them. After sailing for 2 weeks, we finally reached the city but something was… off. I could see the lights in the distance but not many and the building that were closest to the docks were completely dark. Not a single person was up. Strange.

Staring at the approaching buildings I felt a hand rest on my shoulder,"Takashi-kun…"

I turned around to find the purple haired swordswomen Saeko Busujima standing beside me, a small smile on her face."You seemed troubled. Is something wrong?"

I sighed, looked back out across the water at the nearing docks,"Its just, those buildings don't have any lights." I looked over at Saeko, frowning,"And I swear I thought I heard screaming just a few minutes ago."

This news made Saeko frown her eyebrows,"What should we do?"

I stared at her for a moment before sighing," Lets see what this place has to offer before we do anything."

Looking back across the water, I heard Saeko whisper,"I'll wake the others."

I heard her footsteps retreat down the ships haul as she went down to wake the others, leaving me alone on the deck of the ship. Watching as it slowly began to draw closer to the docks.

After a few minutes of collecting our gear, everyone cautiously stepped off the boat. I couldn't help but feel a presence watching us. Something… predatory. Something was wrong. Looking behind me I saw Saeko, with her katana drawn, narrow her eyes as she gazed around at the trashed dock. Rei Miyamoto, my childhood friend, lifted her rifle and bayonet her mother and father standing beside her shooting suspicious glances at the ships caption as he walked across the dock, muttering something to himself. Takagi, along with Shizuka, the busty school nurse and our gunman Kohta Hirano, stood close to the little girl Alice and her dog Zeke both of them looked around uneasily. And surprisingly, Zeke hid underneath Alice, whimpering and shaking while shooting fearful glances up where the captain disappeared. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, we heard the captain scream.

XXX

Climbing up the side of the building, I stopped as I heard a series of screaming and yelling in the direction of the docks. Stopping at the edge of the roof, I looked down to see a Volatile ripping a man to pieces. His screams dying away to choking gasps as the monster spilled his entrails out onto the street. Another scream caught my attention as I looked down to see a group of people trying to hold off two incoming Volatiles. They were about my age, one of them a dark haired young man wielding a shotgun blasted at the Volatiles as they slowly closed the distance between them, swearing as the shots simply dug into their bodies but didn't stop them. One guy with thick black glasses and black hair that fell to his shoulders did the smart think and aimed for the head, he was grinning like a maniac as he proceeded to blast away at the Volatiles. His grin so turned into a shock expression as the shots didn't even stop the Volatiles, only pissing them off more.

The rest of the group were a bunch of girls, all of them were pretty good looking. One of them had purple hair running down to her waist, a katana in her hands as she and another rather attractive chestnut haired girl with hair falling to her waist as well hacked and stabbed at a few incoming Night Walkers, cussing at the strength and speed of the creatures while they desperately tried to defend a blond women with massive breasts and a pink hair chick with two long twin pig tails and glasses. Between those two was a little girl with pink hair watching the Volatiles with fearful pink eyes, in her arms she held a cowering white dog that yipped feebly at the closing in Volatiles.

Shit, better act quick. Drawing my machete, I jumped off the building and landed right ontop of a Volatile, slamming it onto the street pavement as I stabbed my machete into the back of its skull. Looking up at the stunned group of survivors, I yelled,"Run!"

Looking to my right, I slashed an incoming Volatile across the face stunning it long enough to run up to the group of survivors and yelled,"Follow me!"

They all instantly followed me, they didn't even questioned me about where they were going. The Tower was too far, more than likely they would all die if I tried to lead them there. Looks like we'll have to head to my safe zone not too far from here. Looking back I could see the skinny young man had all but discarded his shotgun and was now hauling ass right behind me, carrying the little girl in his arms as the purple hair chick and the girl with chestnut hair tailed right behind me their eyes wide with fear. The blond tailed behind them, her large breasts bouncing all over the place as she tried to keep up with the girl with long pink pigtails and glasses who tailed the three behind me. I noticed the large young man at the back of the pack was having trouble keeping up, he screamed as he looked back to see a Volatile begin to close in, ready to pounce. Sliding to a halt, I tore ass back to the young fat guy and leaped up into the air, drop kicking the split jawed motherfucker right behind him into a set of spikes that had been laid out by some survivor. The creature gave a dying gasp before falling limp against the spikes, blood trickling out of its jaws.

Jumping back onto my feet, I shoved the fat guy along since he stopped and stared at me in utter amazement along with the others."Go, go!" I yelled, shoving him forward. Dashing back ahead of the others, I hooked a left down a set of concrete stairs and jumped the railing, barely catching the curse of the purple haired chick and the skinny guy as I landed on the pile of trash bags below. I looked up at their shocked faces and called,"Jump, come on!"

They all just looked at each other but quickly hoped over the rail one at a time. When they all had made it to the bottom, the pink haired chick sweared,"God damn it are you trying to get us killed!"

"No I'm trying to save your ass!" I snarled, surprising her.

Turning my gaze upwards, I could hear the Volatiles drawing closer, they would be here any second. Looking out across the parking lot that the stairs led down to, I could see my safe zone shining with UV lights. Looking back at the others I said,"This way!"

Dashing across the parking lot, I looked back past the others to see a shit load of Volatiles and Night Walkers right behind us. Quickly beginning to close the distance between us. Swearing under my breath, I picked up the pace, sliding up to the door of my safe house and flinging it open,"Go, get inside!"

They all poured into the house, panting and gasping for air as they looked back infear at the incoming horde. I heard the chestnut hair chick yell,"Shut the fucking door! Hurry!"

Clearly they were new to Harran, which was surprising seeing as no one was allowed inside the city. Why the hell would the GRE let these people inside? Pushing the question aside, I looked up as I heard the Volatiles scream in pain as the UV light his their skin, making them light up like the fourth of July. The creatures skin sizzled and hissed as they desperately scrambled out of the UV light, screeching at me as I just stood there, watching them swing the hands at me in frustration. The Night Walkers that had joined in the pursuit merely growled at me while covering their eyes, trying to shield their eyes from the light.

I just stared at the snarling monsters as I backed my way into the house. Shutting the door behind me. I sighed in relief and exhaustion, this was the second time this night I had to run for my life, this time trying to save a group of careless survivors. Shifting my gaze to the group of survivors, I saw all of them were breathing heavily, obviously shaken having to run for their lives.

"Everyone ok?" I asked, setting my backpack and machete beside the door. I turned to them as the girl with purple hair sighed and sheathed her katana in its red sheath.

"We're a bit shaken but unharmed." She stepped up towards me, a small smile on her face as she said,"Thanks to you."

I returned the smile and gave a small nod,"No problem. Looked like you guys needed a little help. Names Michael by the way"

"Thank you Michael-san. My names Saeko Busujima," she introduced, looking back at the others as she began to introduce each of them one by one,"The girl on the couch is Rei Miyamoto and beside her is our doctor Shizuka Marikawa."

Shifting my gaze, I followed Saeko's finger and saw Rei, the chestnut hair girl with what appeared to be two antenne hairs, was crying in the arms of the blond nurse Shizuka. I frowned my eyebrows questioningly and asked,"Why is she…"

Saeko cut my question off,"Before you arrived and saved us, those… things killed Rei's mother and father." She paused and turned her gaze to the young skinny guy sitting in the corner, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand."Takashi lost his mother as well."

I just stared at both of them in pity. I know what its like to lose someone close, all to well. I looked over to see that Saeko was staring softly at Takashi but sighed and finished the introductions,"The one in the glasses is Takagi our strategist, and that's Kohta our gunmen."

I looked over to see Takagi and Kohta sitting at the table in the middle of the room, Kohta gave me a grateful smile,"Thank for saving my ass back there. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"No problem." I smiled.

I looked over at the girl named Takagi, noticing a cross look on her face."You ok?" I asked, frowning my eyebrows.

She just glared at me for a moment before closing her eyes, sighing,"Yea, thanks for saving our asses back there."

"No problem." I repeated

After saying hello to Takagi and Kohta, now the little girl had stepped up to me. Looking up at me with wet pink eyes, the sides of her eyes were still red when she had cried from seeing the Volatiles. She held the little white dog in between her arms as she timidly said,"Thank you Mister. Alice thought Kohta-chan was about to be eaten by those monsters until you saved him."

I smiled down at the little girl, Alice, and rubbed the top of her head,"I wasn't about to let you get become monster chow."

Alice smiled up at me and held the little dog up towards me, cheerfully adding,"Zeke is also happy you saved Kohta-chan, aren't you Zeke."

The little white dog gave an acknowledging bark, wagging his tail happily as I patted the top of his head. Looking up, I saw Saeko walk over to Takashi and kneel down beside him whisper something to him before hugging him. I sighed mentally, I guess I best give these guys some space.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. You guys will be safe here for the night. The UV lights will keep the Volatiles at bay. Theirs a few rooms upstairs for you to sleep in when you guys get tired." Making my way up to the doorway leading to the stairs, I stopped and added,"The room at the end of the hallway is mine."

And with that I left them to themselves. They all knew each other obviously so it would be best to just let them comfort each other, no need for me to get in the way or make things worse. Once I reach the top of the stairs I walked down the end of the hallway and entered my room, flopping down on my bed with a weary sigh. Tomorrow I'll head to the Tower to and inform Brecken about the village, and take these survivors with me. They'll be better off there than here. I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Grim Tidings

I opened my eyes, wincing at the brightness of the mid-morning sun as the bright reassuring rays leaked into my room through the blinds of the window. Morning. Another night survived in this hell hole. And another day to struggle for survival.

Rising up from my bed, I rubbed at my eyes to chase away the lack of sleep and last night's horror run. A good night's sleep was very rare here in Harran. The thought of your UV defenses suddenly cutting off and leaving you exposed to the night's horrors was enough to keep a man up late at night. Especially whilst hearing the spin chilling screams of Volatiles out in the distance searching for prey.

I sighed and decided to climb out of bed seeing as I was already wide awake and the fact I had to make a visit to the Tower. I hated to be the bearer of bad news but it would be best if Brecken heard about this beforehand rather than finding out the hard way by having one of his runners never come back from the ruined camp. Not knowing it was overrun by Viral's by now.

With each death inside this city it seems more and more of the living are disappearing each day. Somebody has to come and free us from the pit of monsters. They have too…

Exiting my room, I made my way down the hallway. The doors to each of the rooms had been left open and I could see that the sheets to the beds had been wrinkled and untidy. So it looks like the survivors I saved stayed. And made themselves comfortable due to the sounds of chattering down stairs.

As I walked down stairs, I turned the corner to see all of them sitting at the dining table. Talking in low voices hush voices and poking at the food somebody had cooked.

"Oh, good morning Michael-san. You're awake." Saeko greeted, dressed in her usual attire from last night.

"Yea, just woke up." I grunted. Still a little tired from not getting very much sleep.

"Well, at least you're not like Hirano here and will sleep like dead until someone wakes him up." Takagi said, taking a bit of her food with her eyes closed.

"I can't help it. I get so tired having to stay up all night and keep an eye out for Them all the time." The young gun man said defensively.

While Saeko, Shizuka, Kohta, Takagi and even Alice and Zeke talked amongst themselves, I noticed two individuals were missing."Uhh, where's Takashi and Rei?"

The chattering stopped as everyone looked at each other with distraught expressions. But none the less, I got an answer."Their upstairs in their rooms. After what happened last night…" Saeko trailed off, as if not wanting to remember such a horrid night.

"Ok, forget I said anything." I lifted my hands, shaking my head. I didn't want to reopen newly acquired wounds while they should heal. Emotion damage was much more hurtful than physical wounds. Believe me… I know.

As if right on cue, I heard a door open. Looking up the staircase I could see two individuals begin to make their way down the steps. Takashi's face was hidden by his long bangs, and Rei didn't face me but I could see her eyes were redden. She must have been crying.

I watched as they took their seats at the table. Rei didn't even touch her food and Takashi just stared down at his plate, completely oblivious to Saeko as she place a hand on his shoulder and stared at him with pity filled blue eyes.

Taking my seat at the table, I looked down at my plate to see fried hash browns and cooked spam."Hope you like it. I did the best I could with what I could find in that kitchen of yours." Saeko smirked, watching me dig into my food."And I hope you don't mind me intruding in your kitchen. I don't want to tread on your territory without permission."

"No, it's fine. What's mine is yours, within reason of course."

Saeko chuckled but didn't press the issue. Instead, it was Takagi's turn to question me. "So, mind telling us what the hell those monsters were last night?"

I froze in midbite. Looking into Takagi's stern orange frowning eyes. I glanced at each and everyone of their eyes. They all had a sense of fear in their eyes but none the less were curious. I stifled a sigh, setting my fork onto my plate.

"Those _things _are known as Volatiles." I answered, shivering as I recalled the face of one of the split jawed bastards. "Creepy ass Infected that only come out at night."

"Those monsters are one of Them?" Kohta asked, his eyes widen with fear. "Since when did They become those things?!"

I cocked an eyebrow at the emphasized Them and They in his sentence.

"You call the Infected Them? Why?"

They all looked at each other, then at me.

"Uhh, quick question?" Saeko asked. "Where the hell are we exactly?"

I cocked an eyebrow once again. How the hell do the people not know where they are? "You're in Harran. You know, the nightmare infested city of the dead."

"Wait, you mean we are in…" Kohta deadpanned, than exploded into a schizophrenic fit. "Holy shit! We're in HARRAN!"

Takagi frowned her eyebrows and watched Kohta spazz out with a quizzical expression. "What the hell are you talking about gun geek? Are we supposed to know about this place?"

"Don't you guys watch the News?! Harran is where a crazy ass virus started that mutated people and now it is quarantined off from the rest of the world!" Kohta answered, his face a pale white. "How the hell did we even get in here? Isn't that government agency the GRE supposed to keep us out?"

"Uh, hello stupid. The world is in Armageddon." Takagi growled, flicking Kohta in the side of the head. "So no one that is a government official is going to stop us from entering another hell pit."

I froze. What… what did she just say? "What are you talking about? Is no one coming to rescue us?"

Takagi paused and glared at me, then lifted her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of my fearful, questioning face. "Answer me?" I growled, gritting my teeth. I had to know if this was true. If the world is nothing but a monster infested hell.

"You mean you guys don't know about what happened." Saeko said. I looked over at her as she finally answered my question. "The entire outside world has been attacked by the undead."

My entire world seemed to stop. All I could hear was white noise. The entire world… has become like Harran. "So everyone… is dead? Everyone is experiencing something like this?"

"Thankfully, no." Takagi said, catching my attention as small is it was now. "The undead outside of this… place, are not as deadly."

"And ugly." Kohta added.

I remained silent, and stared down at my knees. Shit! No one... is coming to rescue us! We're going to have too live in this place... for the rest of our lives!

I frowned my eyebrows, Brekon's gonna want to here about this.

I rose out of my seat and walked over to the door where my bag and my weapon was stationed.

"Uhh, where are you going?" Takagi asked.

"To the Tower. It's where a good friend lives." I answered, pausing as I stepped out of the doorway. "Him and the other survivors need to know what's happened to the outside world."

Just as I was about to close the door, I managed to catch a rushed volunteer. "Wait, I'll go with you!"

Opening the door, I could see Takashi standing up from his chair. Determination written across his face. "Let me go with you!"

I raised an eyebrow. Watching Rei and Saeko stand up simultaneously. "I'll go with you Takashi!" They both looked at each other, than glared at each other, then finally looked the other way with dipleased looks on their faces.

I stifled a weary sigh. Those too looked like they'll be at each others throats about Takashi. But, it was good to see Takashi and Rei on their feet and supposedly recovering from their traumatizing experience. Their stronger than they look.

"Fine but we're gonna have to stay on the rooftops to avoid the Biters."

"Wait, what do mean?" Rei questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

"Let me rephrase that." I said, glancing back at them. "We're gonna have to parkour our way to the Tower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, thanks for the reviews and the likes. Lets keep this pace going shall we.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3 Left In the Dark

"Dude are you serious! We can't climb that!"

A tick mark grew on my forehead. For the past five minutes I have been argueing with Takashi in front of Rei and Saeko about climbing a simple vandilized drug store but it seems the young spiky haired teen had a fear of heights. Or just a fear of falling and looking stupid in front of the girls.

"Come on, Takashi. It's easier than it looks." I said encouragingly, walking towards the store. "In Harran we have a saying:"Climb or die!"."

After looking back to make sure they were observing me closely, and to make sure no Biters were stumbling towards us, I got a running start and leaped up. Grabbing ahold of the flickering neon plus sign I threw myself upwards and grabbed ahold of the ledge to a window before rocketing myself into the air and catgrabbing the edge of the roof.

Once I had hauled myself onto the rooftop, I turned around and looked down at their stunned slightly discouraged faces. "Now you guys try it."

"Jesus are you trying to make us break our necks?" Takashi muttered, jogging up to the store and making a half assed attempt to grab the neon sign only for him to miscalculate his grab and land flat on his ass.

"Crap!" he hissed, getting back to his feet.

"Alright, try again and this time grab the sign instead of the air." I instructed sarcastically, watching as Takashi managed to grab the metal bars attaching the sign to the wall and struggle to pull himself up. Once he had seated himself onto the metal bars, he slowly but surely made his way up the building. Carefully grabbing onto the ledge and pulling himself into the window, which was surprisingly intact, and scrambling onto the rooftop.

"See? Now was that so hard?" I asked, staring down at Takashi as he flopped over on his back. Huffing and puffing.

"Yes! Yes it was." he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You'd best get used to it or you won't last long in this place."

Leaving him to catch his breath, I looked down at the girls standing in the middle of the vacant parking lot and motioned them to follow. At first, Rei and Saeko just looked at each other but none the less preformed the task.

Rei was adiquitly fast, able to climb up the rooftop with sufficient ease and even manage to do it in record time but she was too careful about her jumps.

"Good but your too careful with your jumps. Hesitation can lead to your death. Especially if you're caught out at night. Never be afriad to make a leap of faith."

Rei gulped, nodding in acknowledgement. After stepping aside to let Saeko preform her climb then I was really amazed. Agility and Grace were the two words that came in mind as I watched Saeko climb. Repeating the exact same actions I preformed on my climb all the way from climbing up the neon sign to catgrabbing the window seal and climbing onto the rooftop.

Once she had dusted her hands on her skirt, Saeko crossed her arms and smirked. "How was that?"

"Good. Excellent in fact." I praised, a little shocked at how easily she made it compared to Takashi and Rei. "Were you a free runner before the Outbreak?"

"No but I practice kendo and was the champion of my school." she answered.

"Hm. Well that explains alot." I said, earning a giggle from the raven haired swordswomen. With climbing lessons aside, now it was practically a straight run to the Tower which stood as a pinnical to all survivors in the quarantine. "Alright, follow me. But stay close. One wrong step and you'll find yourself plummeting several stories down."

Takashi and the girls grimaced at the thought of falling but none the less nodding in agreement.

"Alright then. Come on. Time to go see Breckon." I said. Turning to the tower.

After giving myself and the others a moment to collect our breaths and thoughts, I led the charge to the Tower. Jumping, leaping, slidding, climbing our way closer to the Tower all the while glancing back to make sure Takashi and the girls could keep up. However, it seems to be the other way around in this case as it seems Takashi was the one having the most trouble keeping up. Scrambling over the edge of the rooftop after once again miscalculating his jump. Having haulted our short run to wait for the spiky haired teen to catch up I instictively looked out across the maze of buildings towards the horizen. Watching the rising sun take its place in the middle of the sky.

High noon. Meaning the heat of the day will be at its worst. Biters and Infected weren't the only danger to us Runners in the quarintine. Heat stroke is a very real danger nowadays. Especially during the summer time. Sometimes even our very savior can kill us.

Once Takashi was help over the edge by the girls, who all the while glared at each other debating who was going to help him up, I stepping into the lukewarm shadow of the towering skyscraper home to the survivors of the Tower.

"Were here." I murmered quietly. Staring up at the looming skyscraper.

"Finally." Takashi huffed, hunched over panting heavily with sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Wow, so there are people living in this thing?" Rei questioned. Looking up the Towers many floors with an awed glow in her eyes.

"I'm surprised they still have electricity running through this city. Back at home, the military sent out a series of EMP's to knock out our power so I'm surpised the survivors here still have power." Saeko explained grimly.

I grunted quietly in acknowledgement to her explination. Damn, just how bad did the outside world turn to shit? But, these questions can be asked on a later date.

I turned to the others, and spoke in a hush tone so no one peaking their head outside of the Tower could hear. "I want you guys to keep quiet about what's happened to the outside world. We're only here to give Breckon these supplies, the news about the village AND what happened outside of Harran. Got it?"

They nodded their heads, following close behind me as we entered the building.

No sooner than we did, we hear a unfriendly bark. "Who goes there?!"

Lifting my hands as a sign of submission, I glanced up at the overhanding ledge to see a tall heavy set man glaring down at me with an automatic rifle pointed at my head.

"Whow, were friends not zombies! It's me, Michael!"

" Michael? Hey, your that kid that doesn't live not to far from here." The man lowered his rifle, scratching the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, you can't take to many chances when you live in a place like this." I nodded, dismissing the man's apology.

The man's gaze quickly traveled onto Takashi and the girls behind me, who had watched the entire tjhing in total wide eyed silence, and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are these guys?" he questioned, tightening the grip on his rifle.

"Friends of mine." I grunted. "There staying with me for the time being until I get Breckons ok for them to live here."

"We already have enough mouth's to feed. There's no need to add more on our plates." the man said coldly, his eyes boring holes into each of their faces as he looked down on them. Takashi and the girls simply frowned their eyebrows and glared back up at the man but none the less kept quiet.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you." I hissed, deriving his attention from the others. Receiving a hard stare from the opinonated man. "I have business to discuss with your leader, not you."

The man glowered down at me but didn't argue with me any further. Taking a small step to the side to let us by. Frowning up at the man, I glanced back at the others and motioned my head to follow. Leaping up and hauling myself over the ledge, I looked back to see the others clambor over the side. They were still a little clumsy with their freerunning movements but were beginning to get the hang of it.

"Well if it aint our savior, Michael Steele!"

Grinning ear to ear, I turned around to see a familiar dark skinned man making his way towards me. With the same cheesy grin on his face.

"How's it going, Spike?" I held my hand out, receiving a firm handshake from the senior runner.

"Nothing much." Spike smiled, releasing my hand. " Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything ok?"

I shrugged, squaring my shoulders. "No, not really. The village northeast from here has been lost." Spikes facial expression hardened, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Fuck. What happened?"

"Volitiles and Night Walkers." I answered grimly. "They invaded the camp and wiped everyone out... there was no survivors."

"Son of bitch!" Spike suddenly yelled, surprising Takashi and the girls with his sudden out burst. "There were fucking kids in there!"

I heard Rei gasp behind me, covering her mouth with her hands. Takashi widened his eyes, then smashed them shut but said nothing. Saeko only closed her eyes and bowed her head, feeling the pain begin to radiate within the room as the resident guards stationed here caught wind of Spikes sudden outburst. One of the guards stationed at the back near the vendors counter lowered his gun, his eyes filled with apparent sorrow.

"My... My brother was in there."

"Easy, Rick." The vendor said, soothingly. Giving the grieving guard a pat on the back. "Come around back and let me get you a drink."

"Yea..." the gurad echoed, bowing his head as he shuffled around the counter. "Make it a strong one, please."

"Shit..." Spike hissed under his breath, quickly regretting what he had just done.

"It's not your fault, Spike-" I tried to say but Spike quickly cut me off, yelling. "It is, Michael! It's my job to keep the villages safe around here! It's my job to protect these people and I'm failing them!"

"Spike, you know as well as I do that's not true." I said calmly, placing a reassuring hand on the runners shoulder. "You try harder than anybody else here. You step up and have to make the call at times and not a lot of people can do that. What happened, happened. The best we can do is find out how."

Spike sighed heavily, beginning to calm down. "Alright. Your right, Michael." he gave a half smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled back. "So, where's Brecken?"

"Up where he usually is." Spike answered, scratching the back of his head. "He's been stewin over something lately, probably over the bit of news you just gave us."

"Yea, teacher man usual does that." I chuckled dryly, knowing how my old teacher would always blame himself of something he couldn't help nor control. "In fact, was hear to talk to him about something. Besides the village."

"Like what?" Spike asked, lifting a curious eyebrow. He eyed Takashi and the girls suspiciously as they frowned and kept their gazes to the ground.

"It's something that only Breckon needs to hear." I answered grimly, my eyes shadowed by my bangs.

Spike stared at me but didn't question me any further. Instead he turned his attention to Takashi and the girls behind me. "So, who are these people?" he asked, distilling the sudden glumy atmosphere.

"There... new around here." I answered hesitently. Gaining a raised eyebrow from the vetern runner. "This is Takashi, Rei and Saeko. Them and a few of there friends are staying with me... for the time being."

"Hmm, there names are obviously Japanese." Spike commented, looking over at Takashi. "You speak English?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Takashi nodded. The girls nodded as well.

"Hmph, never seen your faces around here and Michael here says your new around here. Hows that possible?"

"Uhhh, we-uh..." Takashi stammered, trying to find a good excuse only to fall short and find himself neck deep in shit. Spike frowned his eyebrows and started to bore holes into Takashi's for head, he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"There came from one of the survivor cames!" I answered quickly, saving Takashi's ass. Again. "They came from one of those quarentined GRE camps."

"Yea, but it was quickly over run and we had to escape." Takashi added hastily.

"Yes, Michael-san... saved us." Rei grew quiet, glancing over at me. I gave her a small nod before turning back to Spike, who seemed to be convinced by our rash story.

"Alright, if you say so." Spike said uncertainly, keeping his gaze held on Takashi for a long moment before looking over at me. "You behave yourself around these girls now. I know how you teenagers can get whenever you're left alone."

"What?! That's a sterotype and totally not true!" I exclaimed, earning a hearty laugh from the runner. Takashi and Saeko chuckled and glanced to the side awekwardly and Rei giggled at my reaction.

"Hey I was young to you know." Spike laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, 40 years ago."

"Hey," he snapped his fingers pointing at me." I aint that old."

"Yep, keep telling yourself that." I brushed past him, but stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Spike."

He smiled, throwing an arm around me and giving me a brief hug. "You to, Michael."

After being released from the short hug, I watched as the fellow runner made his way past me and disappeared down the ledge. Hearing his hurried footsteps as he burst into a sprint. Once his footsteps had faded out of earshot, I sighed and walked around the corner.

"Come on." I grunted, stopping in front of one of the two elevators stationed within the Tower. I pressed the button to head up and heard Rei say. "These things still work?"

"Yea, surprised?"

"Yea, most of the tech back home was fried by an EMP." she explained as the elevator dinged and the doors parted to allow us inside.

"Must of taken some crazy motherfuckers to make a call like that." I muttered, standing to the side to give the others some room as they walked in after me. The elevator was small and tightly compact, barely capable of housing 4 people.

"Damn it." Takashi grunted, his shoulders foldered across his chest as he was sandwiched between Saeko and the wall.

"Sorry, Takashi-kun." Saeko apologized, shuffling back to give Takashi more room. Only to have him elbow her in her breasts. "Ow!"

"Oop's, sorry Saeko-san!" Takashi exclaimed, his face a bright red.

"I-It's ok." Saeko said bashfully, rubbing her breast.

Rei squinted her eyes at Saeko and opened her mouth to say something but squeaked in surprise as the elvator stopped with a jerk, causing me to face plant into her chest.

"Shit!" I cursed, pulling my face away from her chest. "Sorry about that!"

"It's alright." Rei blushed, placing her hands on her breasts and keeping her gaze low. "It was an accident."

I nodded my head but couldn't help but mutter in mentally. '_Damn, so soft.'_

When the elevator doors dinged and opened once more, I shook my head, clearing it of whatever thoughts lingered within and stepped outside. The room was revealed to be a surprisingly well kept apartment hallway. Above the doorway was a graffiti message which read: "GUARDS", and usually had a guard sitting in a chair just outside but today it seems he wasn't in his usual post. Through that door, past the bathroom and into the right door is where Crane's room is.

Kyle Crane, Michael knew that name well. Crane was the runner responsible for the defeat of Rais and several other admirable achievments. But, he never got to meet the man personally. He only heard stories about him from Breckon and other survivors.

"Come, Breckon's room is this way." I motioned, leading them down the long hallway before rounding the corner and climbing up a set of stairs.

While we made our way up to the floor Breckon was staying on, I heard Saeko whisper in surprise. "How do these people still have electricty? It should have been all but knocked out completely."

"Like I said, I don't know. Alfie's the one who handles the electricity. So as long as somebody knows how to handle it, I don't have any questions about it." I answered, stopping at a set of double wooden doors.

Turning to the others, I sighed and asked. "You ready?"

They nodded. Knowing that I was about to give what was possible the worst set of new I could give to somebody. The news of the end of the outside world.

**Ok! I'm back! And I'm not dead, look at that. Now I know what your thinking, crappy way to end things right, expecally when things are starting to get intense? Well, I'm just getting started and now that I'm back I'm just gonna say, expect at least a few days to a week between chapters. I want to write at my utmost best give you the story of your life.**

**On another note, 25 FAVORITES AND 25 FOLLOWERS! Wow, and this is my first story too! Thanks guys and as usual, like, review and vote on pairs.**

**And about the pairings, a Michael/Rei. K, that's one and to get that started I... well I added an awkward moment. That's how everything starts off, right?**


End file.
